sbccfandomcom-20200213-history
2011-01-10 Regular Agenda
Items Not on the Agenda Regular Agenda Items 1) Closed Session Discussion pretains to the following list of individuals, businesses and topics. *Emilio S. Flores *Matthew Sharkey *Paul Triplett *Gomez v. So Cal Regional Rail Authority *Brian Boom and the San Bernardino Police Management Association v. City of San Bernardino and Police Chief Keith Kilmer *Inland Communities Corp v. City of San Bernardino (Paradise Hills) *People v. Carrington *People v. First American Tile Co. *City of San Bernardnio V. California State Univeristy *Personnel unnamed *Security of Public Buildings and Public's Right of Access *Conference with Labor Negotiator on Fire Safety *Conference with Real Property Negotiator 2) Appointments *Lloyd Roberts, Civil Service Board, Morris Appointment 3) Presentations Service Pin Awards: *Name, Office, Award Description *Name, Office, Award Description Presentations: *Presenter, presenting, what to whom or reporting on events and updates *Robert Gastel provided chamber of commerce update. 4) Announcements *Morris: *Marquez: *Desjardins: *Brinker: *Shorett: *Kelley:Windy Day Policy—directed a request through city manager’s office since Naddam (Public Works); had initially made contact with Fred Wilson (forme SB City Manager) and based on talks with city of Fontana would to use the Banana Garbage Truck following the modern day pickup service. In addition to the Banana Garbage Truck, but also adding the phone tree messaging service. *VanJohnson: *McCammack: *Penman: *McNeeley: *Clark: Consent Calendar *Items 5–11 **MOVED: **2ND: **PULLED: 5) Waive full reading for resolutions and ordinances. 6) Claims and Payroll Total Gross Payroll = 8,213,766.84 7) Civil Service, Personnel Actions General Fund #Michael Arvizo, Promotion from Firefighter, P1-Step 5, $6918/mo. to Fire Engineer P3, $7926/mo. #Simone Strauss, Appointment, Police Records Technician 1, $13.28/hr. Benefits, Medicare, Unemployment Minimal, effective 1/11/11. #Paolo Galupo, Appointment, Police Records Technician 1, $13.28/hr. Benefits, Medicare, Unemployment Minimal, effective 1/11/11. #Kari peterson, Appointment Police Dispatcher II, Step 21, $4383/mo. Total Compensation with benefits 71,988/yr. #Denise Guerrero, Voluntary Demotion, from Police Dispatcher I, $3264/mo. to Community SErvice Officer I $3250/mo. Integrated Waste Funds #Rudy Camacho, Appointment, Extra Relief Heavy Laborer, 11.25/hr. Benefits, Medicare, Unemployment Minimal, effective 1/12/11. #Jameesha Faye Johnson, Appointment, Extra Relief Heavy Laborer, 11.25/hr. Benefits, Medicare, Unemployment Minimal, effective 1/12/11. Federal Funds *None 8) Community Development *City of San Bernardino, California amending Chapter 8.14 of the San Bernardino Municipal Code regarding Yard Sales – FINAL READING 9) Human Resources *City of San Bernardino authorizing the execution of a second amendment to the Professional Services Agreement between the City of San Bernardino and Bruce Dunams. Cost=$16,300, not to exceed $57,000. Dunams serves as a Code Enforcement Consultant, $58.00/hr. the acting supervisor of the Code Enforcement Division until a new Code Enforcement Division Manager is hired by Feb. 15, 2011 whichever comes first. 10) Public Works A resolution establishing parking time limitations upon certain designated streets, alleys, or portions thereof, to establish a two-hour parking time limitation on the South side of Third Street between Metrolink Way and K Street, for public convenience and necessity $1500. *All Areas to be designated: #Airport Drive - Between Commercenter East and Commercenter West. #Commercenter East - Between Hospitality Lane and Airport Drive. #3rd Street - Between Metrolink Way and 'K' Street, Applicable to the south side only. 11) Public Works Execution of an agreement and issuance of a purchase order in the amount of $35,000 with 4 one-year extensions at the City’s option to Republic Intelligent Transportation Services, Inc. (Republic ITS) for preventative maintenance services for signalized intersections. Cost $35,000 and $70,000 for each option year. Option years subject to approval. 12) Human Resources Authorize the Human Resources Department to update the Job Descriptions. #Animal Control Officer -Education, Training and Experience / Licenses, Certificates, and Special Requirements. #Animal Shelter Attendant - Education, Training and Experience / Licenses, Certificates,and Special Requirements. #Community Services Officer Supervisor -Essential Duties and Responsibilities. #Environmental Project Specialist -Essential Duties and Responsibilities / Education,Training and Licenses / Physical Demands. #Executive Assistant - Education, Training and Experience / Licenses, Certificates, and Special Requirements. #Integrated Waste Operator/Senior Integrated Waste Operator (Flex) -Job Summary / Essential Duties and Responsibilities. #Police Captain -Education, Training and Experience. #Police Lieutenant - Education, Training and Experience. #Police Sergeant - Education, Training and Experience. #Property Evidence and Supply Supervisor - New approved position in FY 10/11 budget. #Senior Administrative Assistant - Education, Training and Experience. 13) Water Department Video Time Code 00:93:57 Public Hearing – Review Sewer Treatment Rate Study 2010 Residential customers will see a $l/month and a $1.50/month increase in their sewer treatment bills in 2011 and 2012, respectively. The increases should generate an additional $1.9 and $2.2 million in annual operating revenue (respectively) into the Water Department's Sewer Treatment Enterprise Fund. The increase in commercial customer bills will vary according to consumption and the account classification. Discussion Presentation given by Stacy Aldstadt, General Manager of City of San Bernardino Water Department. 14) Police Department A resolution authorizing the establishment of a City-owned vehicle impound facility to be operated and maintained by the City of San Bernardino Police Department and revising tow carrier franchise fees. 15) Public Works Resolution approving Agreement for Professional Services with Srinivasa S. Bhat to provide Traffic Modeling Services for the East Valley Sub Area Traffic Forecasting Model. In order to meet the demand for modeling services resulting from development activity in the region, staff is requesting authorization for the City to enter into an agreement with the consultant with an annual compensation that is not to exceed $50,000. Mr. Bhat has provided this service to the City for the past nine years at a rate of $45.00 per hour. Due to the cost of professional liability insurance, Mr. Bhat is requesting that the rate be increased to $60.00 per hour. Staffhas determined that this request is reasonable, considering that consulting firms typically charge more than twice that rate for similar services. 16) City Manager Aprove the City of San Bernardino Strategic Communications Plan; and that the City Manager be directed to implement the plan. The proposed City of San Bernardino Strategic Communications Plan, (attached) presents a series of recommendations for review and approval by Mayor and Common Council. These recommendations range in scope from the creation of a standard media policy to potential future rebranding strategies. The plan also contains several appendices, including an action plan, a completed media policy, social media policy and a marketing plan for SBETA. The Strategic Communications Plan is a living document that will change or develop over the next two years and will provide initial direction for the City'S newly established communications program. 17) Item Left Blank 18) Item Left Blank 19) Item Left Blank R20) Item Left Blank R21) Economic Development Agency Resolution approving the form of and authorizing the submittal of the Application for Grant Funds from the Cal Fire - Urban Forestry Grant Program entitled, "Green Trees for the Golden State" as provided through Propositions 40 and 84. This project covers six (6) city blocks on Fourth (4th) and Fifth (5th) Streets, west of "E" Street, between the 1-215 Freeway and "E" Street, providing a gateway into Downtown and along 4th Street to the California Theatre and Theater Square Entertainment District. R22) Economic Development Agency North Arden Guthrie Redevelopment Project Study and Exclusive Right to Negotiate Agreement by and among the Redevelopment Agency of the City of San Bernardino, Home Depot U.S.A., Inc., and Mark Development, Inc. (IVDA Redevelopment Project Area). R23) Economic Development Agency Resolution of the Community Development Commission of the City of San Bernardino approving and authorizing the Interim Executive Director of the Redevelopment Agency of the City of San Bernardino to execute a Third Amendment to the 2003 Disposition and Development Agreement by and between the Agency and J.R. Watson and Associates Development Corporation. Asking for time restriction for the completion of the project, which was five years after the closing date, be eliminated due to the recession and its effect on the housing market among other factors. R24) Economic Development Agency Receive and file the materials provided by the Interim Executive Director of the Redevelopment Agency relative to the status of lease negotiations and update on the Regal Entertainment Cinema Project. An oral presentation was given. 25) City Attorney Presentation on the Brown Act by Senior Assistant City Attorney Diane Roth. 26) Item Left Blank 27) Item Left Blank Category:Code Enforcement Category:Job Descriptions Category: Sewer Treatment Rate Category:Vehicle Impound Facility Category:Communications Plan Category:Arden Guthrie Project Category:Cinema Project Category:Brown Act